


Rainy Day

by LuciaWilt



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: Lonely. Lonely... but warm. Adrian knew there was nothing left until there suddenly was.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Hector
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AzaMack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzaMack/gifts).



> I know this is super late but Happy Birthday to the absolute love of my life! Thank you for all you have done for me! I love you to the moon and back darling!
> 
> But also like...end of season 2 canon who?

Quiet. It was quiet; a sort of silence and steadiness that was encompassing. The castle, now immobile, all but blended in to the old ruins of the Belmont estate. It stood over all the indispensable knowledge of the Belmont library as well; an intimidating and stalwart guard. Never did it move, never did it waver; the castle could be considered a far more high-tech scarecrow. 

The architecture itself, the castles presence was terrifying. The dark, almost burnt looking spires, the metal that spun lazily with the barest of breezes, even the few stained-glass windows that had not been shattered in the wake of the final battle. The cloudier days, raining and over cast; those were often the most frightening to human bandits and animals alike. 

Nevertheless, it was not any of that which kept the bigger predators away. There was dark magic that surrounded the castle, a fearsome curse; but it was what lurked inside that turned others away. 

Hector avoided him for the most part. Well the necromancer avoided most everyone. Even when he went into the local town for his own food supply, and the occasional bite for his new live in partner, he stayed away form other people and humans. Hector’s life had always been like that though. He avoided everyone, a sort of self-imposed exile that would last until the day he died. Anyways, he was no longer comfortable with his own species; the dead and creatures of the night only kept him company now. 

The quiet sound of the castles front entrance below him opening caught his attention. Hector looked down right as a hooded form stepped out into the rain, his eyes narrowing for a brief moment. 

It was not as though he did not know who it was. 

Alucard, as the blonde’s father had called him when he was still alive, stopped in the middle of the small clearing between the castle and the sub-terranean library. He stood there in the rain as Hector watched him. Alucard, or well, Adrian now it seemed, was just staring out into the broken old home of the Belmont’s. 

In another world, Hector would have called Adrian pathetic, weak. If he, Adrian, were anyone else, Hector would have laughed at such an emotional display. Adrian was a doctor like his mother, a warrior like his father. If Adrian were anyone else, Hector would have told him to suck it up and move on. 

But Adrian was different. 

Adrian was special. 

The blonde dhampir was gentle like the wrens that fluttered through the trees. He was soft like the rows of golden wheat Hector’s family used to grow when he was younger. Adrian was merciful and adoring to those he deemed worthy for his affections. 

Adrian was also the last connection Hector had to Dracula. Perhaps it was selfish on Hector’s part, to be attached to the past in such a fashion; but could anyone blame him? In a single day everything came crashing down around him. Everything he had once known was torn away from him. 

Could he not find solace in Adrian who was familiar? Who was kind and welcoming? 

~’~

Adrian was lonely. He could readily and easily admit that. He was lonely; the “heart” in his chest pained by every passing minute. 

It was a pyrrhic victory they had gained last month; Trevor, Sypha, and himself. While they had saved the country and the people that his loving mother had died for, he lost the only father he had ever known. Dracula had been distant and cold for a good portion of Adrian’s life; but that did not mean Adrian disliked him. Adrian loved his father. Now he was gone; all that was left of him was the giant and cold castle. 

It had hurt watching Trevor and Sypha leave him there on that sunny day. He cried. He had sobbed and sobbed until he all but passed out later that afternoon. 

Yet he perhaps had thought too soon. It did not take long for Hector, his father’s necromancer to show up. While Adrian was rightfully suspicious of the human, he had proven himself in the time they started living together. There had been no showing of Camilla or her lackeys. There had been no attacks on the castle or the Belmont’s library. 

It had been shockingly quiet in the period where the others had left. 

Now it was just Adrian and Hector. So… so perhaps he should not consider himself lonely. Perhaps that was not the best word to describe his emotional state in the days that had followed his father’s death. 

Hector was a strange companion. He was not like other humans that Adrian had met in the past; perhaps more along the lines of Trevor and Sypha. The silver haired male was antisocial and could be brash and short sighted. He would often rather take company in his undead animals and creatures then with Adrian or any of the local towns people. 

But Hector was also kind. He was soft spoken and sweet; ready and willing to go the length for the nature surrounding the castle. Adrian could recall multiple different instances where Hector rushed out in inclement weather or even put his life on the line for a small squirrel of all things. 

Hector was also the last thing, outside of the castle which the two of them lived in, connecting Adrian to his father; to his past life. It was a hard thing to ignore, to separate from the necromancer. Every time Adrian looked at Hector, he would often see his father’s smiling face when Adrian was younger; he would see the sterner expressions as the years passed. Every time he looked at Hector, Adrian would see companionship; would see warmth and love. 

Perhaps there was something selfish about that; about Adrian keeping Hector around. Maybe it was mean, cruel spirited and eventually Adrian’s undoing. There were all those possibilities and “what ifs” that flew in the air when Adrian was left alone. But he honestly did not much care for others opinions of himself or the things he had done in the past. 

A strange little sound of claws pitter-pattering on the floor had Adrian looking away from the window he was sitting by. He was in one of the many different studies littered about the castle on the rainy day; alone while Hector had been out to get food for himself and a little bite for Adrian. When the blonde looked towards the door, he saw that little dog, undead, that Hector always had following him around. It must have been a precious thing when it was alive; still was rather cute. The size was very small and its fur, the bit that did not have gore and mold on it, was black as night. 

“What are you doing in here little one?” Adrian asked, letting the animal climb into his lap where he was seated on the floor. It pushed its snout into his palm as he pet it, gently and patiently. It made no noise since it did not have to breathe so it was not surprise Adrian could hear the other footsteps that quickly headed his way. 

“Oh! I’m sorry Adri-… Master.” Hector had run in through the door before coming to a quick stop in front of Adrian. He looked frazzled, still wet from the rain and his trip back from the town. Adrian just continued to watch quietly as Hector shifted back and forth; his eyes trained on the dog in Adrian’s lap. “I’m sorry if she bothered you. I can take her back if you wish.” It was odd, hearing someone call Adrian “master”. He had not been called that since he was very young; when Dracula’s men had spoken to him here and there. Back then, a “young” had preceded the master. 

But Adrian just shook his head with a small smile; secretive and thoughtful. Hector all the while fidgeted. “It is no issue Hector. Please, take a seat. Let me enjoy your company.” Adrian did not wait to see if Hector joined him. He simply turned back to stare at the grey clouds that rolled by. 

It did not matter much if Hector stayed or if he went. Just knowing the other human was in the castle with Adrian was enough for the dhampir.


End file.
